


New Perspective

by 4always7caskett



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 01:10:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10349061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4always7caskett/pseuds/4always7caskett
Summary: A semi-pivotal moment between Andrew's birthday weekend in Toronto and leaving for Moscow.





	

His head lay in her lap as they slouched on the sofa after returning home from a whirlwind weekend in Toronto. He held one of her hands between both of his, holding them above his face as he wove their fingers in and out, examining the ways they twined together. Her other hand was in his hair, fingering apart matted tangles from a day of travel and unpacking. She found a few gray hairs but chose to momentarily ignore them. Moments like these she wanted to freeze and make last forever. She ran her hand down the scruff against his jaw to his chin, tilting his head up so their eyes would meet. 

“I have some news for you mister old man.” He raised his eyebrows at her in question, stilling his movements and resting their hands on his chest. 

“You’re leaving me for a younger more handsome man?”

“No, you can be my silver fox now. I have found gray hair in your mane, babe.” His eyes widened, feigning shock. He brought her hand to his mouth, pressing a gentle kiss against her hand and smiling. 

“Are you saying 30 looks good on me?” She laugher, her head falling against the back of the couch. That moment, right there, with her hand between his and his head on her lap solidified it all. His 30’s would be spent by her side and every decade after too. 

“Everything looks good on you. Did you enjoy your birthday? Feel any wiser?”

In reality, it had washed over him, some sense of purpose as he was surrounded by friends and family and love. He felt like he knew exactly where he was meant to be even though he had no clue what he wanted to do with his life. He felt a solid purpose in his steps, his actions, his words. And he was in love with Kaitlyn all over again in some new way he couldn’t figure out. 

“Baby, you did amazing sneaking all that together. I can’t believe it.”

He wanted to marry her immediately. 

“Wasn’t just me,” she reminded him for the thousandth time since then, never one to take any credit as completely her own. 

"Anyways, I love you for it, Kait."

"I love you which is why I did it." She countered, throwing him a saucy smile. He poked her side and she squealed. 

"Now that that's established, I think my plan for my initiative years to my 30s may have changed a bit..." Andrew lifted his head from her lap and motioned for her to lay down on the couch with him. They shuffled and resettled, her head laying on his chest and their legs tangled together. 

"What's your new plan then?" He had a hand on her waist, rubbing up and down her side. Her hand lay on his chest, rubbing small, slow circles over his heart. He lifted that hand with his other, stopping her fingers from their natural inclination to intertwine with his. He held stead to hold her hand gently like he does on the ice, something that doesn’t happen at home. She looked up at him curiously as his thumb began to rub across her ring finger. 

"We're done in a year," he said simply. His eyes were glittering in the way when he gets excited about something. 

"Yeah, we are. Then there's life..." Hers weren’t so excited, she felt that part of it too but it was so unknown what might come of them. She had no idea what Andrew wanted and if it included her. 

"Then there is life. I have no idea how to do normal life." 

Kaitlyn sighed, tucking herself further into his embrace in the crook between his chest and chin. She wasn't going to offer him any help and he knew that before he even brought this up. He was happy to have her staying here in his arms in light of future talk being brought up, not avoiding and running away. 

"This counts enough as life, right? You and me? That's all I've got figured out." He hadn’t shared with her before how much he wants to keep her in his life forever, how this feels like the only certain thing he’s ever had that has made him so happy. 

"Well, for what I have figured out, I know I don't want to do it without having this."

“Would you be upset with me if this was all I had right after? I don’t know what else I want to do. I just want to hold onto this.” She let out a sigh against his neck and wound her arms around him holding him as close as possible. 

“Let’s just focus on keeping this good for the next year, hmm?” He knew he was pushing her past her normal comfort zone but he just felt so certain that this was all he really wanted and he needed her to know that. 

“I know it scares you, but I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I don’t care when you’re ready to settle down or if you ever even want to have a family I just need you to be the one I get to hold every night.” 

He held his breath for a moment, not sure if she would dash from him or stay here. The future was something they didn’t generally touch but he was full of so much love for her he didn’t know how much longer he could wait to start moving towards their future. 

Slowly, he felt her shift in his embrace, wiggling her body against his. Then, with a whisper of a touch, her lips were moving across his neck. They were smiling against his skin which made his heart flutter. They were face to face and her eyes were glistening with the excitement his were before, but her smile was tentative.

“You really mean that? You want to be with me…forever? Even if we can’t move back to Waterloo right away?” 

“Well, yeah…I do.” He was blushing, unsure how he hadn’t already made this clear enough already. 

“Sorry, it’s just good to hear you say that. That’s what I’ve wanted for so long.” She was blushing along with him, pressing their heated cheeks together. He turned pressing long, solid kiss against her temple and pulling her impossibly close with the hand on her waist. She giggled, bringing a hand up to tilt his head down while moving hers up so their lips can meet. 

It’s a lousy kiss as neither can stop smiling which makes Kaitlyn giggle, happy to let their lips rest together in a joint smile. 

“Should I worry about you proposing any day now?”

“I can now if you want me to.”

“Andrew!” She pushed back against his chest and sitting half up. Her cheeks flushed again.

“I’m kidding,” he raised the arm not around her in surrender. “But I will ask soon.”

“Good, I’ve already decided my answer.” She winked at him and let her head fall back against his shoulder. He put both his arms around her and they cuddled close together. 

“Let’s just enjoy this moment for now.” She giggled against his neck, completely happy to hold him and be held by him in this amazing moment, together.


End file.
